Stabilizing a supply voltage for integrated digital circuits uses capacitances between the supply voltage (VDD) and ground (GND). MOS capacitors (Metal oxide Semiconductor) are usually used, but they are wired through the entire metal stack or the entire wiring layer structure and increase the area used by the structure.
For “Mixed Signal Circuits”, in which both analog and digital circuits are realized on a semiconductor component or chip, highly linear capacitances are used such as MIM caps (Metal Insulator Metal Capacitors). In the fabrication of MIM capacitors of this type, one to three additional masks are usually used for the patterning, thereby producing additional fabrication costs.